FEED SAFETY AND BSE/RUMINANT FEED BAN SUPPORT PROJECT SUBMITTED BY THE ILLINOIS DEPARTMENT OF AGRICULTURE RFA-FD-10-002 DUE JULY 15, 2010 Project Summary/Abstract: The Bureau of Agricultural Products Inspection of the Illinois Department of Agriculture proposes to increase BSE surveillance and awareness, and increase feed safety in the State of Illinois. This plan sets forth objectives, activities and budget proposals for this project. The intent of this cooperative effort is to further program objectives by implementing a statewide program for eliminating the use of prohibited ruminant material in feed for ruminant animals and to develop an outreach and education program to increase BSE and feed safety awareness in Illinois and to conduct a mycotoxin survey on corn grown in the state. The bureau proposes to perform 150 inspections of on farm feeders/mixers, protein blenders, renderers, transporters and retailers of feed. The bureau also proposes to collect 500 feed samples and analyze the samples for prohibited ruminant material using Real Time PCR methods. The bureau also proposes to collect and analyze 400 corn samples grown in the state and test them for mycotoxins. The bureau also plans to create an education and outreach program to increase awareness of BSE and feed safety to people who are not included in our BSE inspection and sampling program.